


That’s My Three O’clock…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: The way things should have gone. Correcting Cowslip’s mistakes once again…





	That’s My Three O’clock…

Title: That’s My Three O’clock  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 617  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: The way things should have gone. Correcting Cowslip’s mistakes once again…

 

That’s My Three O’clock…

Brian couldn’t believe how satiated he felt. It had been so long since he’d felt this way, and he never wanted it to end. He had been a fool letting Justin go, just because he couldn’t admit his feelings for the blond. 

Justin shifts in his arms, snuggling closer to Brian, loving the feeling of being back in his arms, his bed, and his life. They had just finished a long, intense marathon of the best sex they’d ever had. Make-up sex is always the best. Suddenly there’s a pounding on the loft door, and they both glance at the clock. Justin groans, hoping it’s not Michael. Moments later he’ll wish it was Michael.

“Fuck!”

Frowning, Brian tells Justin. “That’s my three o’clock.”

“Really, Brian?”

“Lay back down. I’ll get rid of him.”

Justin’s hurt, but he knows he shouldn’t be. After all they’ve only been back together for nine hours. Smiling, he thinks, ‘The best nine hours of my life!’

Brian pulls back the loft door, knowing that it’s Justin’s doppelganger on the other side.

“Hey. I won’t be needing you tonight.” Pausing, he says. “Actually, I won’t be needing you anymore.”

He smiles at Brian, hoping that he’s finally gotten back together with Justin.

Justin’s getting restless. What’s Brian doing?

Walking into the living room, he asks. “Brian… What’s taking so long?”

He stops in his tracks as he gives the trick the once over…

“Who’s he?”

“No one. Go back to bed.”

Moving closer to his competition, Justin snarks. “What the fuck is going on?”

Brian puts his hand up to halt Justin’s approach. “Nothing! I told you, go back to bed.”

Justin holds his ground, not moving an inch.

Brian grabs the cash from the island, and walks back to said trick, who shakes his head. “I don’t want your money, but a word of advice. Tell him how you really feel. You’ve been given a second chance. Don’t blow it, because I doubt you’ll get another one.”

Justin strains to hear what’s being said - something about feelings and a second chance. Maybe this guy isn’t a threat after all. 

Brian closes the door, and turns toward Justin. “I thought I told you to stay in bed?”

Grinning like a fool, he spouts. “You missed me! Brian Kinney missed me!”

“Shut up!”

“You love me! You so love me!”

Brian starts walking purposefully towards him.

“Brian Kinney loves me!”

Seeing the determined look in Brian’s eyes, Justin starts running towards the bedroom, but Brian’s faster. Capturing him, he pounces on him as he hits the bed. Justin’s giddy, loving how playful Brian’s being. Brian lies on top of him, staring intensely into Justin’s deep blue eyes. He whispers, “It’s true.” Then he kisses him. 

Whispering again, he says. “I did. I missed you, you little twat!” Then he kisses him again.

“And I do. I love you. Oh God. I truly do love you!”

This kiss is deep, strong and passionate, reinforcing Brian’s declarations of love that Justin’s waited so long to hear. 

Justin beams his sunshine smile up at Brian, his heart singing, as he drifts off to sleep, secure of his place in Brian’s heart.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading my fics. I apologize for not responding to your comments lately, but know they're greatly appreciated. I'm getting back to writing once again, after my hiatus following my sister death...


End file.
